Music:User Rights
Different users have access to different features of the Music Wiki. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, users who possess additional User Rights have access to a few additional technical functions and tools which allow them to perform maintenance tasks and revert vandalism with greater ease. Users with rights, while being trusted members of the community, are not any better or more important than anyone else. They do not have an extra vote, or veto power, and their votes are weighted equally with that of users that do not have added rights. Any member of the community is eligible to apply for these rights; read the sections on each of the different groups below for more information. Hierarchical Structure Users with additional rights have access to features of the wiki which are not available to others. A guide for requesting these rights can be found at :Requests. Any of these rights can also be requested on any talk page. For more information on user rights, please see . Registered Users Users who have can: * Customize the appearance and features of the community by setting their . * an image, or other file. * Add pages to their , which can be used to track edits to a particular page. * Maintain a . * Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each community). Autoconfirmed Users Registered users who have been with Fandom for at least 4 days also have access to the following tools: * They no longer have to go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. * They can edit pages. Powerusers This is not an actual user right, but more of an internal status flag used by Fandom. In most cases, it doesn't grant any extra abilities or rights. It also cannot be used to filter users via . Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Fandom, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other community members to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . Chat Moderators Chat moderators are another group of users on the wiki, which are signified by a star next to their name in . Their main concern is keeping the peace in . They are able to kick and ban people from the chat. * Rollback Editors Users with rollback rights have the additional ability to quickly revert vandalism. * For more information, see :Rollback * Moderators There are two different types of Moderators, Discussions Moderators and Content Moderators. Editors who obtain this right have access to both of these functions on this wiki. * For more information, see :Moderator * * Administrators Administrators are trusted users who have access to a wide variety of tools and features, generally for general maintenance and dealing with vandals. Administrators are split into two different categories, bureaucrats and sysops. For more information, see :Administrators.